User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 5
Against All Odds Is the AAO participants list closed, or can I still join? If so, I would like to join.SPARTAN-097 01:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ok, i hope i get it right this time. Bèrnard 11:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question I need to report abusive behavior User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. Saberstorm 05:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:For crying out load Issue has been resolved, and compartmentalized. Mistakes have been made, and mostly righted. My apologies for this entire ordeal/mistake. Water under the bridge now... I hope... Thanks for standing up for me, even though the issue was already resolved. If you have any feedback on my articles, I'd be glad to hear them. I could especially use some help in making sure my entire story arc works out. Saberstorm 00:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Holy... Nothing. I was on the wrong talk page. Thought I was at mine, when I was at Echo 1125's (lol FAIL on my part.) --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution 15:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Yes. SCHNELL! RP Oi RE:Irks Get on the Irks - some very serious bisness needs conducting, and me and Maslab are finally there. Very well, I would still like to participate Chen-179 23:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Depressing and Immature Re:Re:AAO Thanks Halp! Awftopick. Reignition Invite RE: Descent Hey Re:Archive Err Hi, I'm new here, and I was hoping to FINALLY get to write a fanfiction story that I and a friend started around 2005, but could never quite do. Now that I'm here, I see that the Spartan name of my main character (Spartan-307) has been taken already! Naturally, I'm feeling a bit bummed out... that designation was a constant for that character for all these years... does this mean I can't use it, though?Spartan-307 23:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. Also, I hope Hyper Zergling reads this, because sending two thank-yous would be a bit redundant, LOL. Funny thing, I really kind of strove to make my character unique... Oh, to show you a rough bio I made for him... http://cerosa.weebly.com/halo-rp-oni-sec-3.html (You don't have to read the rest of the site, just that bit from the link) The reason I give you the link is because over the past few years, as I have become a huge Halo fan and have increased my knowledge of the Halo canon universe whenever and however I could (be it from the books, which I've read all except the Graphic Novel, or from the Halo wiki itself), I've striven to be as canonically accurate time-wise with my character's biography. So, I noticed that there are multiple different universes for the various fanon RPs here. After reading through my character's bio, which universe/continuity (or whatever) do you think he should best be placed in, if at all? (It'd be kind of flattering if a new universe were to be made specifically because of him, actually, but I'm not sure if I really wish to go through with it.) Spartan-307 00:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I do tend to be pretty serious with my stuff, because whenever I do a fanfiction story, be it Halo, Star Wars, Left 4 Dead, Dragonball Z, or whatever, I do my best to remain as faithful to the source material (or sources, should I do a crossover) as possible. One problem I always had with making Alex's story was the beginning. I could never really get all the technical stuff correct, and so I tended to skim over the cloning years to when he gets released. That's when the story really begins as far as action and character development (which I excel in) go. Thanks for the advice. I'm not sure which I should do first, though: Make an article, or research the best way to make his article(s)... Oh, another question: The Halo RP in question on that page was the first time I used Alex since his conception. He was nearly considered a GM, so I toned down his uber-ballsy antics a bit. But, would he technically be considered a GM here? After all, he was created to be a "perfect" Spartan-- a Spartan among Spartans. Any problems with such things here? Spartan-307 02:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I am going Just I said hey, dammit! Hi There! Hey I'm MtxDevin I recently joined yor site and would like to take part in the RP form Against All Odds. Thanks! Got It Thanks for the info. I would like to take part in the next RP please. I'll make a page of my character a(n ODST) by the way. MtxDevin 22:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh